House of Ra: Looking for the Lost Sun Disc
by Hersheys Kisses 96137
Summary: New Students, New House, New Mysteries, Same Drama. This is a new House filled with drama, mystery, suspense, romance and adventure. Follow this kids and their adventures to find the lost Sun Discs. Hold on to your seats, because this adventure is just to begin.
1. Sibuna?

**Students are in their 1 senior year, class have already started and a new student is coming. Own everything, except Nina Martin and Eddie Miller **

"We are here, Ra's House right?" The driver asked. he was looking at me with his deep blue eyes from the driver's mirror, although his black driver hat was big it showed some of his blondish hair. he was pale white and a little smile was curved on his dead pinkish fin lips trying pretend happiness, but the bags under his eyes told another story.

"Yes, thank you." I replied, I handed him the money and he smiled showing his yellowish teeth, by his smell you could tell he liked smoking, but the cars fragrance dissimulated a lot of the horrible smell. I got out of the English taxi, it didn't had any trunk, only a big space where my 2 pieces of suitcase fit perfectly allowing 3 or 4 more people to sit. I got out of the taxi to find myself on a dock.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" I asked the driver, but I was too late he didn't hear me. I stood alone watching the sea, it was a beautiful day, without the fact that I was lost, the sun was sitting in the ocean and the sky was shades of pink, purple and light blue, and above my nose the sky was dark blue.

"Excuse me, "Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder, I instantly turned around to see a dark blond girl, she had brown eyes and olive skin, "are you lost?" she asked with the sweetest voice I have ever heard

"Yes, I was supposed to be at my new school house, but the driver confused and dropped me hear," I replied, I knew I don't have to tell other my problems, maybe I should had told her I wasn't lost, maybe she had walked by, but she gave me a small smile and rolled her eyes, I was confused.

"You must be Alexis, a pleasure to meet you I'm Khloe, you must have meet Martin, our driver." She told me, I was more confused than ever.

"I'm sorry, say that again" I told her, I was surprised that she knew my name and my drivers.

"Ohh, sorry, Martin is the driver of Ra's house, he likes to prank new students by leaving them in the dock, usually they start crying and asking directions, but they don't know that to get to the house you need to go by boat, because people don't tell you this he just take advantage of new kids," she began saying, I couldn't believe how mean people could be in that part of England, I widen my eyes, she notice and continued, "but don't take it wrong, he is very respected man and is very cool to be in his fifty." I giggled. I got the feeling Khloe and I would be great friend.

"So, we should be going to the house. Right?" I asked, afraid of her reaction of me wanted to leave, but she just smile

"Right, came with me," She grabbed one of my pink suitcase then grabbed my hand and started waking to a white boat, "You are going to love our house keeper Nina!"

The ride was quiet and short, I got the chance to admire the beautiful view. The sun was now set but the sky had lots of lovely pink, violet and blue shades.

* * *

"Guys! Come down now and meet Alexis!" shouted Khloe in a tone I never heard, she was exited but bossy, she turned around facing me and looked up and down checking me out. "You are fine, just don't get to shy."

I started looking around, it was huge, there was a big piano and a bigger TV, there was a panoramic view of the lake and a little fire place was on one corner, the kitchen was covered by a wall and there was a small corridor that provably lead to the bedrooms, there was a door, maybe a bathroom and then the stair case, the floor and walls where made of wood as most everything in the house.

I was going to say something but I close my mouth and watched as a brunette tall boy rushed down the stairs, he had the deep brown eyes that I loved, he noticed me staring and winked, he was so a player, I smiled in response, soon a redhead peeped out the stair frame ad glanced at me, a big smile came across her pale face, there was no way she was paler than me but I had to admit she was pale, she rushed down and gave me a big hug.

"Hi, my name is Autumn Parker and that boy that was just checking you out is named Jack, he is a really sweet and guy but you look very much alike a girl that he likes." I nodded in approval, but I couldn't stop staring at the stair to see that 'much alike girl'. I soon heard a melody across the room and turned around and saw someone sitting on the piano. A blond, straight hair, he was playing pretty well, couldn't help but notice he was a little over weight, but the melody was delightful. He turned around and I got a look at his rosy, baby chicks and very pale skin maybe same as Autumn, or a little bit darker, he smiled wildly and I took a look at his blue eyes.

"William Turner," he said formally although he was a few feet from me he was smiling, I waved at him.

"Alexis Bell" he nodded and stood up, he walked to one door and headed inside, he soon came out followed by a petite boy with flat brown hair and muddy green eyes, and he spoke with clear British English.

"Hello there, my name is Owen Bulter the third, and you are…" he held his hand towards me and then started laughing. "I'm so sorry!" he started saying but was laughing so hard he couldn't continue, a few hate glances were focused on him, he immediately stopped and continued, "I couldn't stand to make a joke on you, please don't hurt me." I just stared confused, I saw Khloe roll her eyes and then looked at me.

"Taylor and Brandon are now out of the house, I think they will be back in a couple of hours, but let me show you your room" she took my hand and leaded me upstairs, there was a big corridor that lead to the left, there were two doors, the one in front was a bathroom, and the other one had a wooden sign that was written 'Office'.

"Khloe whose office is that?" I asked

"Ohh that's Eddie's office, he has another room where he lives with his wife and our housekeeper Nina, you are going to love them, Nina is super nice and Eddie is nice to but he likes to keep his things to himself" I nodded and turn left, where something called my attention, an old wooden small door, it was at the end of the large corridor, there were two more doors at the sides, our bedrooms probably, Khloe noticed my reaction with the door, because she soon told me "that's the attic, Eddie doesn't like us to go up."

She opened the door of the left side corridor and a bright natural light filled the room. It was big and had tall ceilings. There were some wardrobes and two computers. The beds where king size with green and purple covers. My luggage was already placed near the bed with a window placed at the head. There was a door that leads to the bedroom and a computer is strangely placed in one corner.

"You will be shearing rooms with Autumn, she is nice you will like her" I nodded and she left the room. I started unpacking my things, there were 5 wardrobes, 2 where full of Mica's clothes. I tried to open one of the wardrobes, but it was locked, I finished unpacking and decided going to check the house, I was going to open the door when I heard a knock.

I opened the door and a tall and blondish boy was standing there. He's eyes where deep brown and his not so tan skin shined with the light that came behind the door.

"Hi, I'm Brandon. I'm looking for Autumn, have you seen her?" his lotion filled my nose, he was standing very close. Y shook my head and was turning around when he must have realized something because he chuckle, "you are the new girl, aren't you?" his California accent felt familiar.

"Yes, I'm Al…" he put his finger on my mouth and didn't even made me finish the sentence.

"I don't care," he said smiling with the least interesting tone. "Tell Autumn that I'm looking for her." He left me standing in the front door, and I thought my family was the worst thing here. I walked out of my room and headed down stairs.

Brandon P.O.V

Stupid me! I was lying down on my bed thinking about the new girl. Her brunette waves were curling down her shoulders, her vanilla sent was in my head, and her greenish eyes are amazing. God, I'm falling in love with the one I have to protect, is just I can't do it. I have been a total jerk with her, maybe I should apologize but I can't is the best way for her to get away from me. Knock. I got up to the door and opened the door. Taylor. _Just _the person _I wanted_ to see! (Sarcasm)

"Hey Brandon, can I come in" her sweat filled the room, it was disgusting, you could had a shower or use deodorant.

"I'm kind of busy with homework." I lied. I just didn't want to talk to her in that moment, and her smell was killing me. She looked disappointing, maybe because she had always liked me and I only see her as a friend, but she was nice, she had brown hair only that is a mess and she doesn't care about it, she has nice brown eyes and tan skin, she has a nice body, but she is a bitch, that's why no one likes her. Even Daniela and Jazmin, her best friends, have admitted that they don't like her.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you in diner." I close the door. I'll have to think of something before I fall for this girl.

No one P.O.V

Down stairs was a corridor exactly as the one upstairs. She walked down the corridor and opened the door. She was outside, standing in a bridge, one that connected with a big wooden building. 'What's the obsession with wood!' she thought. She entered the building only to find the best and biggest library anyone has ever seen. She walked pass a pile of books that formed a spiral shape, it was roof tall but not so big. Shelves filled with books made simple shapes, a heart, a circle, an eye, swords; and a pyramid? There were 2 more shapes, but Alexis wasn't sure of what figure it were. There where big skylights all over the roof. A smaller room was on the right side, and a small placard was placed just under the eye shape shelve.

She walked around trying to find a book to read, after finding a romance/mystery book she sat behind a bookshelf, she liked to be unnoticed. After a few tears because of the tragic ending, the door few open. She did not say a word, Brandon was walking angrily followed by Khloe and William. She checked her sky blue watch. 00:49. 'what are they doing at the library so late?' Alexis started wondering. She just remained quiet, listening.

"We need her to open the door. Tomorrow morning I will tell her" Khloe said, she souned serious. No sound could be heard, she just assumed Brandon was upset. "Brandon I know you dislike her, but you will have to accept that she is the one, we have been doing this for a 5 months, stuck in the same door without a clue." She made a pause and her face harden. "And now that we have a clue, a only chance to pass the door and you are telling me 'NO'. I just can't believe you!"

The room went silent again. "I'm not telling you not to, I just think it's a little complicated and soon to tell her, you don't and tell her 'Oh hi! We have a group called Sibuna that is investigating an immortal God who wants us to find the lost sun discs and HEY guess what? You are the only one that can open the door!' I mean she just think we have all lost our minds!" Alexis wasn't thinking clearly, but the sense of mystery and adventure made her stand up and walk towards them.

"What is Sibuna?" she asked. Everyone turned around with shocked and pale faces, like if they has just been caught by the last person they thought about.

Cliff Hanger! jajaja there will be lots of them. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Where did you get that ring?

Chapter 2, Where did you get that Ring?

Everything was quiet "So guys! Answer me" they looked at each other, worry filled their eyes. William simply looked down and shook his head. Brandon looked away. Khloe raised her eyes and took a look of Alexis, then she left a great sight.

"How Much did you heard?" her voice vas vague and defeated, she couldn't came with any excuse.

"Enough." Alexis said simply. Khloe was now admiring her shoes. "You know, I could go right now and tell Nina about this" everyone looked at her in shock. Alexis just smiled "But I won't. Because I would like to join you 'Sibuna' group" William moved forward until he was in reasonable position and started whispering.

"This house keeps a lot of secrets, many dangers are waiting, and death is only turning the corner. Are you sure you want to live under the constant abuse of immortal Gods and horrifying charms?" his British English made it more spooky and Alexis decision was already done, no matter how much it takes away from her, adventure is calling.

Brandon on the other side felt nervous. He was taping his foot impatiently, he kept wondering with his eyes, looking around and not to Khloe, nor to William, and obviously not to Alexis. He kept blabbing misunderstanding words, so low that they were lost in the dark.

"Yes, I want to" she simply said. Khloe and William nodded with little smiles on their lips. Brandon just closed his eyes and keep blabbing worlds, but apparently not so low, because Khloe made a surprise face and hit him. He sight and walked out of the building. 'What's the trouble with him?' Alexis thought. Khloe went racing towards him, calling his name several times, with worry on her voice. William only watched them with sad face.

"Don't worry" he begun saying, he felt very sorry. "He treats everyone like crap" Alexis just nodded understandingly and started walking towards the door. She expected Brandon waiting on the door to apologize to her, he wasn't. William rushed towards her side.

"Tomorrow after school we will go to the tunnels, you are going to love them, they are all Hapi style, and they are filled with blue lapis and Crema Marfil Veato Marble, it's just amazing, if you know what I'm talking about" Alexis shook her head and pressed her lips together, William raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Oh, Just do some research about Egypt and you'll be fine." She nodded and headed to her room. There was full moon, which illuminated all the house, she would not sleep that night.

She turned around, as she thought the light that filled the room wouldn't let her sleep. Autumn was sleeping peacefully. 'How can she sleep with all this light?' she asked to herself. She glanced to her computer. 'Dam it' she thought. She uncover herself and walked towards her computer. She turn it on, a bright light illuminated the room, but not enough to wake Autumn. She wrote Gods and Goddesses of Egypt in the Google tab, and pressed ENTER.

* * *

5:30, only one hour left to investigate. She had been researching since 2 in the morning, and had been quite interesting, Alexis now knew most of the important Gods and Goddesses, their amulets and how to write their names in hieroglyphs, she just thought it will be important I something unexpected showed up.

She was just going to turn off the compute when the sun started to show in the horizon, Alexis looked to her right and there was an unexpected small corridor that lead to a small window, she looked down to the floor and something shiny trapped her attention. She stepped on the table and then on the corridor's floor, she kneel on the glowing object and pick it up. It was a white ring with a blue gem. It was magnificent. She place it in her index finger, then she got out of the corridor and curl into bed.

* * *

7:00 the alarm rings, Alexis got up and got her new clothes, they still had that new smell and where petty uncomfortable, she put on some vanilla perfume and realize that Autumn wasn't there any more, I look down to my ring, it's the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. The sun is shining, she feels a little burn on her chest and throat.

'Today I'm buying a sleep mask.' She thought, 'I can't continue like this, I have to get my 7 hour sleep.' She gazed to her computer. 'Crap' it was still on. She turn it off and looked to the corridor. There was something strange about it, it was place out of no ware and cover with a desk. It was just strange.

There was a soft nock on the door, which took her out of her thoughts. She open the door only to find Brando. Eggs and bacon filled the room, also his cologne, he was already dressed in his school uniform. He smile at her and was about to say something when Alexis interrupt him.

"If you are looking for Autumn I don't know where she is" Alexis answer his untold question. She was about to close the door when Brandon placed a hand on it.

"Don't worry I do. I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready." She looked down and then to the door, she couldn't be more pathetic. She looked at his hand that held the door. 'God' she thought.

"Where did you get that ring?" She asked faking curiosity, the ring was exactly as hers, and instead of being white it was gold. She gazed at his face, pure surprise and panic. "You can tell me, I have one exactly the same." She show him her hand. He looked more shocked, like he was about to make the most important test, that no one had told him about until the last second.

"We are in deep shit." He whisper.


	3. We fall

**Chapter 3. Hope you like it**

"What! Why?" Alexis asked confused.

"Where did you get that ring" he asked coldly.

"None of your business, and you haven't answer my question." They were no shouting. Brandon took a deep breath and continue.

"This ring belongs to Taylor, and is very important for her to have it. Now from where did you got it?" he explained calmly. "Please give it back."

"But I didn't took it! I found it on the floor, here, let me show you." She stepped back allowing him to enter her room. They walked to the computer and Alexis showed him the corridor. "Can I keep it?" He nodded. "Wait, you and Taylor have matching rings. What does that mean?" She asked, she covered all trace of jealousy and put her best curious face.

"You wouldn't understand. Can I ask you something?" she nodded. "Are you jealous?" He said teasingly. Alexis just rolled her eyes as Brandon winked at her.

"Sureee, when pigs fly." Wow, the blushing couldn't help her more. "Can we go down stairs? I'm starving!" he chuckle.

"Don't change subjects, you Miss Red Cheeks." He started poking one of her cheeks.

"Take it or I bite it." She warned. He laugh. _What a marvelous smile._ She thought.

"Right like if you had the guts." He glanced to his watch, his face dropped "Crap. We are going late, so unless you want to miss the first period I suggest we move our asses down the stairs and though the door, we can grab something after second period." He took her hand and led her out of the room. "We will have to run if we don't want to miss class at all, come on." They went out into the street, running.

_Is he bipolar or something? First he acts all cold and untouchable, then he treats me like crap, and finally we just tease each other and run with our hands locked like we have meet years ago. Miss Red Cheeks? What kind of name was that? I will have to find a nickname for him. _Alexis was lost in her thoughts and a little tap on her shoulder brought her back.

"Come on we have math" He whisper. They rushed through the desert corridors. After they reached the classroom Brandon pulled the door open making a loud sound.

"Brandon!" a female voice said, she sounded angry. "You are five minutes late! Take a seat." Brandon moved forward, the woman's face soften as she saw Alexis. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Ramsey, and you are Alexis Black?" She asked, Alexis smiled and nodded. "Well you should go to the principal office."

Alexis turned around and walk out of the classroom, she turned her head around and catch Brandon staring at her, she winked at him and he smiled. Suddenly she bumped into something. _Please tell me I hit a wall._ She turned around to fins a very attractive blond wall.

"ohh I'm SO sorry!" he apologized, She looked straight to his face, _Blue eyes ad blond hair_, she thought. _Nice one Alexis! You have been in this place for over 5 minutes and you have meet the School Hottie."_

"No, it was mi fault, I wasn't paying attention, I'm very sorry" She looked down to the floor

"Don't worry about it." He stretched his hand to her. "Skyler Anderson" he introduce himself. She shook his hand

"Alexis Black." She smiled, and pulled her hand back. "Do you know by any chance where the principal's office is?" she asked.

"Sure, come with me." She catch a glance of a jealous Brandon, he was biting his lip and throwing hate looks to Skyler.

* * *

Alexis P.O.V

"Are you ready to go down to the tunnels?" Khloe asked me. We were walking down the stairs, and I panicked. What is anyone hear us; it isn't supposed to no one to know about this? I put my finger on her mouth to make her quiet. Suddenly I saw someone sited on the couch. I froze. Who has heard us? Then the blond boy sited on the couch turned around._ Only William _I thought, I relaxed a little.

"You shouldn't be taking about that inside the house. Do you know how much people can be interested in this, you know we should keep this as a secret." Khloe just rolled her eyes, he looked to Alexis. "You should go to Brandon's room, and get him take you around the tunnels. Khloe and I have to go and talk to Taylor."

"But Taylor now has Polo class, we should go and get a coffee first" William nodded, "okay, bye Alexis, see you in a while." I waved them and walked to Brandon's room. He was looking something in his desk between millions of white and yellowish papers.

"Hey" I shyly greeted. He looked up and greeted me, then he returned to his research. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"He nothing." He looked up and walked to me. "Should I show you the tunnels?" he asked. I smiled. "Okay, so. There is only one entrance and is in my wardrobe," I put a confused smirk, "Yea I know is weird, don't blame me, I'm not a freak!" I laugh.

"Come on, let's go down." He opened the wardrobe's door and we both steeped in, the he closed the door. The space was minimum and or chests where touching. I looked down and there was a perfect crack for the ring to fit in, then something caught my attention.

"Why is there a crack on the wall?" I asked. A small crack was placed in the middle of the wall. "Did you try placing you ring?" wow I'm super inquisitive today.

"Yes, but it won't open. Try yours." I placed my ring on the crack. Nothing happen. "It was worth the try!" he positively exclaimed. I took of my ring.

"Yes, maybe we should… " Suddenly the room stared shaking, "What's happening?" I screamed.

"I don't know!" He shouted back. Without a notice the floor disappeared. "haaaaaaa" we both screamed as we fall.


	4. This wasn't here before

**Hi! New chapter. Enjoy!**

Alexis P.O.V

Brandon took my hand in his and grasp it tightly. Then I found myself hanging from his hand, ready to fall in a dark abysm. I looked up, only to find Brandon getting hold of a wooden stair. He lifts me up with his only hand and I reach the stairs, I grab the stairs with both hands and he puts his free arm around me.

Our foreheads are touching and I'm out of breath. Adrenalin was rushing through my veins and fear of falling wrapped in Brandon's arms, but the fear disappeared. Being in he's embrace made me feel safe, protected, this feeling of knowing him for so long came to me, and suddenly I forgot where I was, hanging on a wooden stair for dare life.

"That was close" he whisper. I felt his hot breath on my face. "We should get up" he brock of the embrace and starting climbing the old stairs. I follow him. Soon we were standing on the floor of his room.

"I have to call Khloe before she talks to Taylor." He made the call, I could only see his shocked expression and a furious face. His hands where clanked into a fist. "Dam it!" he yell. He walked around the room not meeting my look.

"What's happening?" he didn't answer me, so I moved in front of and graved his arms, he stopped and looked at me. Anger was visually noticeable, but his eyes were hiding something else. Regret? "What's bringing you so upset?" I whispered. He's face softened.

"Taylor didn't had Polo class today, so Khloe and Will revealed our secret." He said with a low tone. _Our secret? Between me and Brandon? No, there is no secret between two friends. Friends? Are we friends? Of course we are friends, what else would we be?_ I was arguing with myself.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay. Taylor isn't that bad" I assumed. Actually I had only met her at dinner, in fact I haven't meet Nina or Eddie. Maybe after dinner I should go and talk to them. I hugged him tightly, placing my hands behind his neck, his hands where locked on my back. I pulled away put I locked my hands behind his neck, he didn't move his hands either, we weren't close, but we weren't far either.

"You don't know Taylor, she is mean, bossy, self-centered, big-headed, argumentative, careless, moody, selfish, two-faced…" he started counting with his fingers as he described Taylor. It was annoying me.

"Okay! I get it, she is a bitch." He nodded. "So you can lie to her. When she enters the room you will 'confess' her that what Khloe and William just told her is a joke, and tell her how naïve she was to believe that an Egyptian God is …" I did a pause because I didn't know what to say. "What exactly is this Egyptian God doing to us?" He laughed.

"He wants us to find his lost amulet" He said it like if it was the most normal thing in the universe. I shoot him a confused look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked with a smile.

"You said it like if it was totally normal!" He laughed again "Seriously! How many times has it happen that a God losses it's amulet and wants a group of students to find it?" I joked. He fake laughed, then he put a serious face.

"You have no idea" He murmured. He let go from my back and sited on his bed, He placed his head on his hands and stared the floor.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me with a cold look, I sited next to him and placed a hand on his tight and stared into his hazel eyes, he did the same.

"Nothing, just …" He fake smiled "Just, Forget it. It was nothing." Right. He got up and walk towards the door. What? Is he avoiding me? What happened to the nice, friendly and sweet Brandon that was with me a few moments ago? My phone vibrated. A new message.

Khloe: Hey Alex! Are you with Brandon? He won't answer his phone and we are already in the house with Taylor. Where are you?

**Alexis: Oh I'm in Brandon's room.**

Khloe: What! Really! We better wait, we don't want to interrupt nothing, just text me when you are done.

**A: Heyy! We aren't doing nothing, in fact I'm all alone now. Brandon left a couple minutes ago, he was really upset.**

K: Oh, well we are now heading over there.

**A: Ok, but you'll have to leave Taylor outside for a couple of minutes I have to talk to you guys.**

I heard a small knock on the door and Taylor came in, followed by William

"I can't find Brandon. I've been texting him and calling him all afternoon and he hasn't answer me. I'm beginning to worry" Khloe started panicking, she kept glancing to her phone.

"Don't worry Khloe, I have been with him all afternoon, he has just left some minutes ago, haven't you read my messages?" I asked, she just shook her head. Meanwhile, William had walked to the wardrobe and had opened the door.

"Alexiis!" William screamed, half scared, half Shocked. "What has happen in the wall?!" he looked towards me, his eyes wild open. Ohh the black abysm.

"Don't you mean the abysm?" I confused asked. He shook his head. "What?" I walked to the wardrobe. I was surprised "This wasn't here before"


	5. Abysm

**Sorry I hadn't update, I went to a trip to USA and I didn't had any internet connection, but I'm back, so prepare for this upcoming chapters. So, Chapter 5. Enjoy**

"What have you done!?" William screamed at me, he was pointing at the wall that had recently had a crack for my ring to fit, but now it was all gone. You could see the mountain and some land, the water was just a few step from us.

"I don't know! As I mentioned before, this wasn't here before!" Khloe walked to the wardrobe, she looked shocked and then pointed to the abysm "We were with Brandon and we almost fall into an abysm, but we are okay, thanks for asking" I muttered the last part, but William sent me a not very friendly look.

"OMG! Is Brando okay?!" Clara desesperatly asked. She really cares about him, she is a good friend. I would love to have a friend like her.

"Yes, in fact he was the one who saved me" I told her calmly, she soon smiled and looked again to the invisible wall

"Moving on! Let's leave all the lovely doubly stuff for later, WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES IT!" William shouted, I had never thought he could be this mean, he wasn't worried about it. He was mad at me and Brandon!

"I don't know!" I replied, totally sincerity in my tone

"Me either," he replied sacristy. Clara hadn't notice our little argument.

"Brandon will be a great help right now" she wondered

"Yes, but it isn't my fault that he is no ware to be found! He glanced at me with a hate face

"It isn't mine either, we almost DIE a few minutes ago, I wouldn't blame him if he wants to quit! We were now shouting, face to face. Our little argument was now a big one.

"You should had stop him!" He replied

"Are you blaming me for this!?" I answered him, total anger in our screams.

"In fact I am!" He admitted. No filters, just truth. I was about to explode and slam his face, but Khloe interfere.

"GUYS! Calm down! We will find him, but now we should try and explain everything to Talyor. Who, I must remember you, is waiting for us right outside the door." she reminded us, we looked at her and again to us. I smiled at him

"You explain to her, I'm out of here!" his face dropped in total surprise and I walked out of the room, a tear run down my cheek, _stay strong _I thought. I saw Taylor with a concern expression.

"Hey what is going on inside? I hear people screaming, are you alright?" she sounded really worried. I smiled at her.

"Yes, nothing to worry about." I really hadn't meet her, so I stretched my arm and introduce myself "I'm Alexis, you must be Taylor, Brandon talks a lot about you." She smiled at my last comment 'Brandon talks a lot about you'

"Well, excuse me I must go inside, nice to meet you Alexis" she walked pass me, maybe hoping to see Brandon. I walked up to my room and closed the door. I fainted over my pillow and started sobbing. After a few minutes there was a soft nock.

I stood up and open the door.

"Hey Brandon, come in." I stepped inside my room again, and sited on my bed.

"Hey! What happened down there?" Brandon asked, he stood near the door.

"Nothing important, just William blaming me" he looked at me confused "He thinks I made the hole in the wall" I explained him.

"Actually, when you put the ring on the wall it opened, causing the door to fall down, and almost killing us." He said joking, he walked to my bed and stood on the end on the bed, a smile playing in his face.

"So I need to apologize to William and to you, I didn't know that the floor will open and we will…" he walked to me and placed a finger on my lips.

"I know, everything is fine. I know you didn't meant it." He took his finger off and I glance down to cover my blush "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, I just have this feeling that everything is going to go wrong at any moment. I don't know why, last night I had this dream that we were falling down this dark hole." He's eyes where as big as plates.

"You mean the abysm." He abruptly sited on my bed, crushing my legs under his "Don't you know what this means? You had a vision!" I nodded unconcerned.

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean anything, right?" maybe I was a little concerned

"I don't know." I smiled at him, his hand was placed softy on my leg. I yawn "You look tired, you should get some sleep." I nodded and went under my covers. he sat next to me and smiled again at me.

"Can I ask you something?" crap. I didn't meant to say it

"It depends" he gave me a flirty smile.

"Stay and talk to me." Good cover!

"Anything for you, princess" he joked and poked my nose.

We stayed up till 12 pm. Rarely Autumn hadn't come to the room, so we were just the two of us, lying on my bed, looking up to the roof, goofing around and indirectly flirting. I was about to fall asleep when he got up. Then he kissed my forehead, and walked away.

"Good night" he whispered. I closed my eyes and smiled.

* * *

"ALEXIS!" someone screamed my name. I instantly woke up.

"Hu?" I asked, there was a black silhouette shaking me up.

"Alexis please wake up!" it was Brandon, waking me up.

"What's going on?" I asked, It was 4 am and I wasn't that sweet and lovely.

"I had this vision Taylor falls down the abysm"


	6. What happend last night?

**Sorry for the wait, I have already written all the story, but the trouble is that is written in my notebook. So I will have to pass it all again. Hope you enjoy this Chapter, sorry for any writing drama.**

"She what!?" I asked. Brandon was sitting on top of my bed.

"FALLS!" He screamed, and made a regret face. "She falls into the black abysm" he placed his head on his hands.

"What was she doing?" I softly asked, placing a hand on his back and softly rubbing it.

"I can't remember, but I let her fall" I made a sad smile and he started sobbing in his hands, I curled him in a hug and placed my arms around his neck.

"Shhhh, Brandon it was just a dream, it meant nothing" I whispered, he wrapped his hands in my back and held me closely. Tightly.

"But what if it was something? What if Taylor falls down?" his worriedness filed my ears, and little jealousy hit me. I hugged him more closely and then without notice, he started sobbing on my shoulder

"Don't worry, she will not go into your room, neither into your closet" I assured him. He stopped crying and loosen the grip. He backed away and stared at me lovely with the brownest eyes no one has ever seen.

BIP BIP BIP

My fucking cellphone broke the moment. I glanced to my IPhone and we lost the closeness and backed away. I reached it and looked at the message. Why will someone will text me at 4 in the morning? It better be important.

_Hey Alexis, I was wondering if you want to come tomorrow to study for the History project. What do you think? ;)_

_Skyler_

Just… I can't express my thoughts of him without getting out of bed and killing him. Seriously what could had happen if he hadn't text me. I left the phone on top the night table and looked at Brandon.

"Who texted you?" He naively asked. _You better don't find out,_ I thought.

"No one," he threw me a confused look. _No one you what to know_. I smiled at him how funny can I get at 4 in the morning. Let's found out. "We should get some sleep." Buuuuuu! Boring me has taken control again.

"I don't think it is going to come easy" he gasped. Then he got up and stated walking to the door

"Sleep here tonight" WAIT! Real shit is going on, why I say what I think? Stupid me. Please Brandon keep on waking. Then he turned around.

"In your bed?" he threw me a flirty smile. I blushed, furiously.

"Brandon! Don't be dirty minded! We aren't sleeping together!" He muttered a little 'you wish'. I just ignored him "I'll sleep on Autumn's bed tonight" I told him. I got up and fainted over Autumn's bed.

"Thanks" he whispered and balanced himself over my bed and fall asleep. I watched him as I fall asleep.

* * *

As soon as I woke up I saw a snoring Brandon. He is so cute when he snores. He's chest goes like up and down, up and… don't think about it! I walked to my bed and graved my phone and cheeked my messages. The same hated message of last night was there. I texted him back

_"Yea sure, why not. I meet you after classes?_

I waited to him to text back. BING BING BING. Hum, that was fast.

_Sure, see you there ;)_

I placed my phone back on the night table and graved my school clothes. I close the door slightly so not to wake him up, then I headed to the bathroom.

When I walked downstairs, to find Khloe and Taylor resting on the couch watching TV. "Morning! Has anyone seen autumn?" I asked. They both turned around and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Here I am!" some screamed from the kitchen, Autumn was having a French toast covered with honey. I walked to the kitchen confused and stared at her.

"Hey! There you are, where were you last night?" I asked Autumn, then I graved a toast and bite it.

"Sleeping with Khloe and Taylor" She graved my toast and bite it, I glared at her. "It's mine" I rolled my eyes.

Why?" I asked again, she placed the toast on the plate and answered me.

"Well, for a start you were very busy sleeping in Brandon's arms" she answered, raising her eyebrows. I started to PANIC.

"WHAT!" Khloe, who had entered the conversation, interrupted us. Shit. Why I'm the only one who brings drama to this house? Taylor joined us in the kitchen with the same shocked face as Khloe

"I was not!" I assured. Autumn was smiling, while Khloe was still shocked and Taylor was sending death stares to me. Why every girl in this house has to like Brandon!

"Sure! Just tell us the truth, or suffer the consequences!" Khloe empty threatened.

"We were doing a history project" I lied. The three girls where staring at me. I couldn't stand the pressure.

"Are you sure it wasn't a chemistry test?" she is kidding right? Will you shut up Khloe! You are making things worse than they were before!

"No!" I negated, I saw Brandon staring at me from the stairs. "Brandon! There you are. Please, explain Autumn that we were studying history." I winked at him, he made a fake smile.

"Yes, also Skyler was helping us studying." Shoot! He read the message. He is so dead if guilty and jealousy doesn't kill him first. I glared at him noticing his sudden desconfort.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?" Someone screamed

**I'm Back! Thnks for all the reviews! :) **


	7. So sorry!

I'm very very soory for not being updaitng but i have been stuck in the creating of the chapters, anyway, if you want some spoilers there are right in my porife. Im going to update soon, you just got to be pacient with me :)


	8. I Couldn't Find Anithing

**Sorry for the LONG wait, I'm here with a new chapter and I promise the next one will not take so long!**

"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?" Someone screamed

"I'm sorry, who are you?" he gently asked

"Alexis Black" I introduced myself, hopefully for the last time. He looked at me and smiled

"Hum, I see. Please come with me" he guided me to a office.

It was decorated with wooden shelves and a wooden desk. The house was old, but the inside had been redecorated, it think they missed a spot. Old books covered most of the shelves and some rare artifacts, I swear I had see before, were placed on top. The desk was placed in the middle, covering some light that came from the window behind. There were some photos and papers on top of the desk, as so as a laptop. There was a candy jar full of mint sweets. He sat on a big chair, leaving me on seat in front of him. He had a strange ring with a Green sapphire, I swear I had seen it somewhere else.

"so, Alexis, I'm going to record your name to the data base so you are officially a Ra's house member, then I will need your sign and you are free to go" He started tipping my name and then place a shit of paper in front of me. "You are free to go." I graved a punch of candy and headed outside. I looked over my shoulder and saw Eddie lost in some papers. I open my hand revealing 3 mint candies and a shiny object.

I separated it from the candies and admired it. It was a ring. Just like mine, but this was silver and had a white gem. I stepped down the stairs to find Khloe and Autumn watching TV, Khloe noticed me and turned off the TV.

"What happened up there? You look pale as a ghost." She rushed towards me and placed her small hand in my back. "What did he said? You will be expelled? What did he did to you? Are you okay?" Khloe didn't stopped bombing me with questions and had started freaking me out.

"You can't expulse someone for not checking in." Autumn remained her and just rolled her eyes at Khloe's ignorance.

"What if they do?" Khloe put her hands in my shoulders and started shaking them "WHAT IF THEY DO?!" Autumn couldn't understand how important was for me to stay in this house and help Sibuna.

"Khloe stop! You are scaring her!" Khloe stepped back and bit her lip, trying not to spill more words out. "Are you okay" Autumn sweetly asked. I nodded.

"I'm staying in the house, he just had to register me in the data base, that's all." I had to tell Khloe about the ring, but not in front of Autumn. "Hey Khloe, now that I remembered we have to finish our _History _project." She have me a knowing look

"What's your project about?" Autumn naively asked.

"Ancient Egypt" we both replied and raced out to the boys room, leaving a very confused Autumn behind.

We abrupt the door as we ran inside the bedroom, we were almost out of breath and the boys had a shocked face. "What the hell!?" William shouted. I didn't care, I was really excited about this one, it wasn't dangerous to keep a ring, or that's what I thought.

"Shut up and listen!" as I suddenly realized William had his pants of, I instantly covered my eyes with my hand and tried to erase that picture of my head. "Ready?" some walked up to me and placed his hand of top of mine and took it away.

"Ready" He whispered right into my ear and suddenly the room was hotter as I saw a topless Brandon standing close to me with his hand on top of mine. "You will need intensive therapy after what you have just saw," he joked, I giggled and punched on the chest.

"Don't be mean! The poor guy has just lost all of his dignity!" he laughed harder. I stepped away from his closeness, and walked to the center of the room, where Khloe and William where eyeing as curiously. "Anyway, I have something important to show you"

I slowly opened my hand, and revealed a beautiful looking ring. They all moved forward and contemplated its beauty. "Who is it from?" William asked still admiring the delicate ring in his hands.

"I say that no one should wear it for now" We all sent Brandon confused looks as he spooked "We don't know who it belongs to, and we don't know what can happen if the wrong person wears it." William nodded and placed the ring back in my hands. I closed my hand and handed it to Brandon, but he rejected. "You founded, you keep it." He smiled. I silently nodded

"Where did you find it?" Khloe asked, her voice full of enthusiastic.

"It was in eddies candy pot" I replayed and they all looked confused and disappointed.

"Are you sure it was in the candy pot" UGH! Why Brandon doesn't trust me anymore!

"I'm not lying" I assured him, and gave him a cold look.

"Well… if you are sure" He sudden and questionable insecurely replied

"As a fact, I am" I firmly said, and stormed out of the room, followed by Khloe and startled looks to my back.

"So are you sure you don't want to go down and have dinner" Autumn asked, she was now kind of a friend to me know, and I was kind of like abusing of that. I hadn't told anything about why I didn't wanted to go downstairs and have dinner.

"Nah, I'm fine" Although I was depressed about the Brandon thing I was doing some research in my laptop about the ring, I had carefully hidden it in a tiny box and had placed it in a floor crack, and then placed a small rug over it. I had made it safe enough that anyone will ever find it.

"I'll bring you some cookies" every night for dessert Nina made this fantastic cookies that everyone loved, but Brandon and I challenge each other to see how many cookies each other could eat, well that was before, I screwed up with Brandon, I just wish Skyler hadn't sent me that message.

"Thank you" Autumn closed the door leaving me completely alone. I keep searching, but I couldn't find anything.

**Quote of the day: We can't choose where we come from, but we can choose where we go from there**


	9. Brandon?

CHAPTER 8

"I haven't found anything about the ring yet" I complained to Khloe. We were walking down to school, chatting randomly with William when the subject of the ring came out. "I have stayed up all night and nothing has come out, it's like the rings don't exist!" the light breeze of wind that announced that autumn was coming in made me shiver.

"Hey, calm down. This rings are unknown by all people except us, how do you expect someone to write about it if they don't know it exist?" Khloe had a point there, and it was useless to argue with her.

"What if today after school we go to the library and do some ancient, non-technological, searching?" William suggested. I nodded instantly, but I remembered I had the evening already taken.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to study with History with Skyler" they both stared at me.

"Haven't we done that yesterday?" Khloe joked, I hit her and 'shut up' her. "Seriously, does Brandon know about this?" we then stopped walking. They were both eyeing me with intrigue as I stood one step in front and looked at them.

" I think he knows more than he should know." With that I turned around and kept on walking to school.

* * *

It was the End of the evening and I had stayed after hours helping the winter upcoming ball. There was still three months to go but they had decided planning early. I walked down the corridor and out the main door. A large walk way leading up to the football field where Skyler was playing. I walk slowly the the wooden path and got to the field. The practice had carry on off hours as usual and the coach was shouting endlessly at the players. As I sat down in the staircases I got a message.

BIIII BIIII BIIII

Khloe

**'How was th date wth Skyler? ;)'**

_'NOT A DATE! We r only studying then I'm going bck t the house. NTHING MORE. And it hasn't sarted hes playing football'_

**'haha hurry up! Will nd I have fund interesting stuff'**

_'ohh I see..._ and in which the search time you kissed? Before or after finding the info?

**'Ha ha ha very funny *sarcastic* get your ass back here as soon as possible so we can go down into the tunnels**

_'Try not getting pregnant while you wait for me'_

"Ha" I abruptly span around as I heard the small laugh.

"Shoot Skyler! You scared me! Haven't anyone teach you that you shouldn't read private messages?" I glared. He was just sited there with his blond hair out of place and his sweaty team shirt. He was smiling, as usually, a very charming smile and he looked at me with deep blue eyes. Like a sea you could get lost in them trying to figure them out.

"Nope" he laughed. I rolled my eyes but smiled at the ignorance of the joke. "Come on, let's get going." We both stud up and walked to his house. House of Isis.

Not a very long walk, but a quite cold. The houses where right behind campus, as an exception of ours. To reach the House of Ra you had to cross a bridge and then walk a little. It wasn't that far, but it wasn't close either.

The House of Isis was a small little house at the side of the school near the racing stadium. There were 4 girls and 5 boys, but I didn't met them, Skyler mention them. I didn't get to see inside the house either, because we went to a small garden where students usually go to hang out.

He took me to a hidden space between some trees. It was very dark, as there where many trees making shadow, but there were some lights. We sat on small bench for 2 under some trees facing a little waterfall. We had chosen making our project about the renaissance in Italy. We spend the rest two hours making our researches, and soon it got cold and we decided heading to our houses. He slide his arm behind my shoulders and we started walking towards the bridge.

We were in absolute silence, only the sound of the chilling wind and small waves crushing against the shore. I looked up at him and he was already staring. We both smiled and I curled up against his chest. As we were crossing the bridge he finally spoke.

"So, I was wondering, about the upcoming ball" ohh shit! He's going to ask me to the fucking ball. Let him down slowly and gentle. I shrugged against his warm chest as if it wasn't a big deal

"yeh, I'm not going." He looked down, confused. Those sad blue eyes staring at me, trying to penetrate my soul, had lose the spark of happiness and innocence, and where filled with desperation and wariness

"Why? I mean, it's going to be fun. You will be with your friends before winter holidays and have a great time with them, you could dance with your date and have a fantastic meal, not to mention that this year theme is the red carpet" He started divagating. He isn't giving up easy. I suddenly got a message.

"I know, I still don't want to go." I told him while trying to read my new message. I read it. Then I read it again. Again. Again. The words couldn't sink in. I could understand it, but couldn't believe it. Again, Again.

"Is something wrong?" Skyler asked worried. My smile had disappeared and my whole world seemed to be falling down. "Alexis are you alright." He placed his hand in my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. As I looked down to read the message again tears began falling out of my watery eyes. Now the words has sink in as I fall to the ground and become snoring. Those words never leaving my mind.

**'Brandon is dead'**


	10. What's left from him

CHAPTER 9

I was awaken by a strong light hitting my eyes, I slowly open them, a soft blanket surrounding me, and a cushy pillow under my head. A room full of light and windows. I think I'm in Ra's house, but it doesn't feel like it. I sat up in my bed and look around, everything is fogy but in a good way. Suddenly the door banged open.

"HEY! Wake up!" Khloe shouted exited jumping on top of the bed crushing me a little. Her usually straight is now curled up in some beautiful gold locks, she was still wearing her bright blue pijamas just like a little kid. In fact, she looked younger. "You won't believe what I dreamed of"

She slowly got up and walked up to my computer, I couldn't help but realize that that one wasn't my computer. It was an old one, strange. In fact nothing looked right, like something was missing. I got up and followed her, she climbed up in my desk and then jumped where I had previously had found my ring, I walked to my desk and looked to the overture where Khloe had just jumped. "Khloe what are you doing?" I asked her

Khloe stopped her tracks just where I had found my ring and looked up at me "I dreamed that in this same spot there was a door the lead us somewhere." I climbed up my desk, as she had previously done, and walked up to Khloe who was now examining the floor.

"Try your ring on in" I suggested. She shoot me a confused look.

"What are you talking about Taylor?" She asked, taking a step back. Taylor? Did Khloe just call me a Bitch?

"Khloe, I'm not Taylor, I'm Alexis. Look, just let me show you my r…ing" It was gone. I didn't had my ring, and skin tone was a olive one, not a snow one like I usually have, or a vivid red when I get sun burn. It was olive, a skin every girl in England would envy. I just kept looking at my hands with surprise, and Khloe kept backing of till her back hit the narrow window.

"Taylor are you drunk? She asked, concern in her words. Then suddenly it all black off, and I saw a little withe spark in my dark thoughts, just like a star, but it was more intense. Like a God.

* * *

"Alexis, I need to take you home now." Someone shouted. He took my legs and my back in his hands and lit me up. I was against a strong body, but I did not care. All I wanted was to get home and be with Brandon. Or what is left from him

**Little short, isn't it? Well, I promise next one will be longer and exitener. (Does that even exist?) Anyway, until then be good, do your homework and eat your vegetables, Who am I kidding?! YOLO**

**Next Chapters finally a fucking task! (Sort of)**

**Quote**

**There will always be**

**an 'lie' in belie****ve**

**an 'over' in lover**

**an 'end' in friends**

**an 'us' in trust**

**and an 'if' in life**


	11. Brandon

**Hey guys, I've like how this story is going, so I'm going to keep on doing it. Sorry long waits, it is just that I don't have much free time, and I truly apologize for any frustration I might have cause.**

Chapter 10

I can't really remember what happened last night. I recall lying in the cold ground, or it was just a dream. I can't be certain, but I do remember Khloe crying, and William lifting me into his arms. I can also remember Khloe saying 'both of them.'

But that must been a dream, because I woke up in a familiar space. No, I had not been there before. It just felt familiar, like I had seen every hall, every room, of that place. But I was quite uncertain about that. First, because I was only in a small room, and second I had never ever been in a place like this before.

White marble walls, with wave's drawings all over the bottom. Blue floor, connecting the waves and a pure white celling. There was an old wooden stairs that I had seen somewhere before. And to complete the image, a lifeless body lying in the center of the room, and I was lying next to it.

My lips muttered a sound, it sounded like 'Brandon'. Not response, I turned my head, and I was directly looking at him. His eyes were closed, and his lips were bluish. "Brandon" I said louder, I began shaking his arm with the little strength I had left. "Brandon?" I whispered. I slowly placed my hand in his cold cheek. Then, darkness greeted me.

* * *

"Brandon" I breathe. Brandon please be fine, Brandon please be safe. Bed, light, door, ring. Nothing out of normal, just I sited on my bed. How the hell did I get here? I run through the door, looking for Khloe. She has to be near.

As always she was in her room, sited at the other side of the window by the computers combing her long blond hair. "Khloe! Where is Brandon!?" she looks at me through the mirror like I'm a madman, maybe I am. She stopped brushing her hair

"In his bedroom probably, is Sunday and we have lots of homework. So yes, I think he is in his bedroom." She replied calmly, her stare never leaving the mirror, then started applying some eyeshade.

"Did you see him last night?" I ask desesperat, I'm running out of time and patience, and Khloe doesn't seem to notice, she just keeps checking herself in the mirror. Like she isn't pretty enough.

"Yes… no," she drops the eye shadow and I stare at her angrily, I'm up to no games. She turns around and gives me a mad stare "I don't remember okay! Nerveless, why so much questions about Brandon?" I run out of the room pissed off, while Khloe is screaming my name like crazy. She reaches me up and graves me by the hand.

"Alexis what is going on!" she screams, a tear rolls down my cheek, not the smartest move "Is Brandon okay?" she shouts again, I don't want to have to explain this to her. She isn't going to believe me, I still can't myself. I have told myself not to cry so many times, but today, under this pain I can't hold it. So I just can't take it any longer and y fall down crying like a baby will do, and Khloe holds me, something anyone has ever done. "Alexis," Khloe whispers softly, "is Brandon okay?"

I stare at her, and violently whip out my tears, "I don't know."

* * *

We both rush down the stairs, and race to Brandon's room. We don't even knock, I just know we are not going to find Brandon there, maybe William, but not Brandon.

**Now, that was a very short chapter, but there is more nail biting stuff coming up.**

**Spoliers**


End file.
